VOX Box: The Lady and The Creep
Characters * Baby Doll * Dollhouse * Great White Shark * The Creeper * Lady Marvel Location * Blüdhaven, NJ * July 6th 2017, 0129 EST VOX Archive * Creeper: It's about time you show- Oh, whoa... The green man sent me a woman, eh? chuckle And one who likes to fly around in a skirt no less! Yum! chuckle * Lady Marvel: noise, footsteps landing Also one who can call down divine righteous lightning to smoke your butt if you don't behave. * Creeper: Playing hard to get, eh? chuckle I like it! * Lady Marvel: J'onn mentioned you found three of the Arkham escapees? Where are they? * Creeper: Right below us, my dear. * Lady Marvel: What? You asked me to meet you on the very rooftop they're in?! Don't you think that's- gunfire, gunfire, gunfire Speed of Mercury! rush, clatter, thuds: 2 instances You o- Oh! Oh! slap How dare you?! * Creeper: You tackled me, sweetcheeks. Not my fault my hands landed where they did. click * Lady Marvel: I tackled you to save your life from the bullets coming through the roof, not so you could... could... could goose me?! * Creeper: honk, mischievous smile So in a way, we're even then? Oh... come one. It was a friendly goosing. A compliment really. chuckle * Lady Marvel: Shazam! rush, thunder, electric crackle * Creeper: Oh expletive... strike, support beams breaking, roof caving in, debris scattering, loud thud, painful groan, sore laughter So worth it! falling, bonk, thud Maybe not... * Great White Shark: footsteps Who is this freakshow? * Dollhouse: Obviously, isn't one of the Bats. This the guy Blockbuster sent to smuggle us out of the country? * Baby Doll: If he is, he makes for a lousy entrance... Wait, look up there! There's... There's... There's a cape! * Great White Shark: About to be a bullet-ridden cape! gunfire, gunfire, gunfire * Lady Marvel: Endurance of Atlas! ricochet, bullet ricochet, loud landing Strength of Hercules! body hitting wall, thud Speed of Mercury! rush, child screaming, fabric snared on metal Stay there... * Baby Doll: Hey! You can't leave me up here! This... This is child endangerment! * Lady Marvel: Oh please... I promise you, you're twice my age. rush Huh, where did the third one get off to? * Dollhouse: rapid footsteps, swish, swish Hold still, will you! swish, swish * Lady Marvel: Okay... Endurance of Atlas! hitting skin, blade breaking, chuckle My turn... Power of Zeus! crackle, struggle, zap, teeth chattering, zap, body seizing, zap, scream, zap, sigh, thud, hands dusting off * Creeper: clap, clap, enthusiastic clap, wolf whistle Well done! That was a thing of beauty! * Lady Marvel: Yeah? You liked that show? * Creeper: Oh, no... I meant you. You are something, let me tell you. * Lady Marvel: moan Yeah, well you're definitely a piece of work yourself... Thanks for all the help, by the way. scoff * Creeper: Yeah... I did pretty good, didn't I? footsteps So, now what? Dinner and drinks at my place? * Lady Marvel: How about you take these three back to Arkham... I've got to get back to Fawcett City. I've got class in the morning. rush, sonic boom * Creeper: Wait! How am I supposed to get them to Arkh- Wait, did she say she had class? * Baby Doll: Hey! A little help here! Trivia and Notes * Debut of Mathilda Mathis/Dollhouse. * Baby Doll, Dollhouse and Great White Shark likely escaped Arkham during the events of VOX Box: The Task At Hand 1. * Since his last appearance in Oracle Files: Jack Ryder 2, the Creeper has become a full fledged member of Dark Justice. Links and References * VOX Box: The Lady and the Creep Category:VOX Box Category:Marian Dahl/Appearances Category:Mathilda Mathis/Appearances Category:Warren White/Appearances Category:Jack Ryder/Appearances Category:Mary Bromfield/Appearances Category:Blüdhaven/Appearances